My Characters
by Willow Julien
Summary: Hello My Lovely warriors! Today I will be showing the backgrounds of all my Oc's (And the Background of the Ninja's in my story) Come and read this if you want to know more about my Oc's.


**Hello my warriors! So today I will be doing something a little different than my Warriors story. I will be telling all about my characters in my stories. From the smallest character like Luanne to the big baddie Clouse. Now this will only be a one-Shot and the character will have their Name underlined. Now HUGE shout outs to MNC, Loki** **and Master of Cupcakes. Now lets get into this.**

* * *

 **Willow:**

Willow is the leader of the warriors and one of the strongest. She is the daughter to the Northern realm rulers, Lady Faith and Lord Julien, and the eldest sister to Sir Zane and Lady Wisp. She is also the lover of Lloyd. She was trained as the head guard of the northern realm. She was also the lover to the Northern guard Clouse.

Likes: She likes being With Lloyd

Dislikes: She dislikes being turned against her friends and she really dislikes dresses. An being away fro her family and friends

Worst enemy: Clouse

Best friends: Lloyd, Kai, Jade, Nya, Zane, Wisp, Cole, Jay, Abby, Warewolf Alphas Nika, Zoë and Deliara.

* * *

 **Lloyd:**

Lloyd is the son of Lady Misakio and Lord Garmadon and the brother to Lady Jade. Lloyd had always been someone to never like to talk to anyone. No one knew why but his family. But when he went to he annual tournament that was held in the middle realm he met someone that would change his life forever. She was the daughter of the Rulers of the northern realm. She was so kind to him. But it was when she competed in the tournament he kissed her. Willow never found out about Lloyd being the Saber until they went to the caverns.

Likes: Being with Willow

Dislikes: Having to be away from Willow, Being the Saber

Friends: Willow, Wisp, Abby, Jade, Kai, Nya, Zane, Jay, Cole, Nika, Zoë, Deliara and All werewolf Alpha's

Worst enemy: Clouse and sometimes himself

* * *

 **Kai:**

Kai is the son of Lord Rey and Lady Maya and the brother to Lady Nya. He is the hothead of the team and usually doesn't come up with a plan. He can be funny at times. He also had a love interest: Suzanne.

Likes: Being around his family and friends

Dislikes: having to be the prince of the southern realm

Friends: Warriors, Werewolf Alpha's and Zoe, Nika, Deliara **(Yeah. I got tired of writing all the names)**

Worst enemy: Overlord, and anyone who tries to hurt his family and friends

* * *

 **Suzanne:**

Suzanne is a kind and gentle person. She has beautiful Auburn hair with hazel eyes. She met Kai during the tournament which was dedicated to the Warriors and Willow. She was kind to him and helped him. She was a new resident to the town of Ignacia. She had also invited her friend Kiki to come live with her. She liked Kai and she was hoping Kai would like her too.

Likes: Talking With Kai

Dislikes: Having to wait to see Kai everyday, and having to wait for him when he goes on missions

Friends: Kai, the warriors, Lloyd, Zoë, Nika and Deliara

Worst enemy: Waiting

* * *

 **Zane:**

Zane is the son of Lady Faith and Lord Julien and the brother to Wisp, and Willow. He is the warrior of Ice and the most calm of the Warriors. Zane has someone he likes but he doesn't want to admit it. It was Luna Miller. He had told her about Lloyd and had trusted her to keep that secret.

Likes: Being with his friends and family, Peace

Dislikes: A world without peace

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd, Zoe, Nika, Deliara and Warewolf Alphas

Enemies: Overlord, Clouse

* * *

 **Luna:**

Luna is one of the sisters to five and she is the youngest so she is always the one left out. And a lot of her siblings picked on her for being the younger and the smallest. Luna moved to Icenwood from Ignacia when she found out that the princess of the north was dead. She moved there to help support to the prince of the North (Which she had a crush on). She met him when he received a note saying that Willow was alive. But when Willow had to wait a year Luna was invited to come stay with everyone. But when Zane told her about what happened to Lloyd she felt something that made a connection between her and Zane.

Likes: Being with Zane, Family and World peace

Dislikes: World without peace

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd, Nika, Zoe, and Deliara

Enemies: Time

* * *

 **Jay:**

Jay is the one who has the element of Lightning and is the one that always tries to put a little humor into any situation. He has also had his eye on the warrior of fire's sister Nya.

Likes: Being with his friends

Dislikes: being controlled by a crazy lunatic werewolf by the name of Clouse.

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd, Nika, Zoe, Deliara and Werewolf Alpha's

Enemies: overlord and Clouse

* * *

 **Nya:**

Nya is the daughter to Lord Ray and Lady Maya and the sister to sir Kai. Nya is a pretty girl and always wants to watch over her bother. She also has a crush on the warrior of Lightening.

Likes: Being with Jay and her family

Dislikes: having to worry about Jay and Kai when they go out on missions.

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd, Nika, Zoë and Deliara.

Enemies: Waiting

* * *

 **Cole:**

Cole is the strongest of the warriors and is the warrior of earth. He is very caring or his teammates and his friends. He will always be there for his friends when they need him. He has had a crush on a black haired girl from the middle realm named Kiki.

Likes: protecting his friends.

Dislikes: being away from his friends.

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd

Enemies: Overlord and Clouse

* * *

 **Kiki:**

Kiki is a sweet and kind girl and loves being outside. She is from the southern realm and has been on of Nya's best friends. When she moved to the middle realm after The warrior of Animals died she started to have a crush on the warrior of earth, Cole. But during the christmas dance she knew he was the on for her when they shared a kiss.

Likes: Being with Cole

Dislikes: Having to wait

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd, Nika, Zoe, Deliara and Warewolves

Enemies: Clouse

* * *

 **Nika:**

Nika was abandon with her sister, Zoe, in the forest. Nika built a small shack in the forest to keep safe and they did. They spent years in the forest and Nika learned how to make potions and cast spells. It was years until the warriors found them in the forest.

Likes: making spells

Dislikes: Being forced to make spells and potions

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd, And family

Enemies: Clouse

* * *

 **Zoe:**

Zoe is a kind girl and she is Nika's sister. She is a great fighter and she had befriended a ghost that lived in the forest named Deliara. she also loves the first and climbing trees.

Likes: Climbing trees

Dislikes: Being on the ground for too long

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd and Family

Enemies: Clouse

* * *

 **Deliara:**

Deliara is a ghost that has been living in the forest for what seemed like a hundred years. She met Zoe and Nika when they were wandering around the forest. she helped them build the cabin that they lived in.

Likes: being with her friends

Dislikes: Seeing her friends controlled

Friends: Warriors, Lloyd and family

Enemies: Clouse

* * *

 **Jade:**

Jade is the daughter of Lord Garmadon and Lady Misakio and the sister to Lloyd. Jade along with her family are Werewolves. Garmadon and Lloyd are the Sabers warewolves tho. Their Family has hidden their warewolf side to everyone they knew because people were scared of Sabers. And since Lloyd and Garmadon couldnt show their werewolf side Jade and Misakio decided to hide theirs.

Likes: Being with her family

Dislikes: Seeing her brother hurt

Friends: Warriors, And Warewolf Alpha's

Enemies: Overlord and Clouse

* * *

 **Faith:**

Faith is the lady of the north and is the mother to Zane, Willow and Wisp. She is a great ruler and a great mother.

 **(Didn't really have any ideas)**

Likes: Being with her family

Dislikes: Seeing her family suffer

Friends: Other Rulers, Warriors, Nika, Zoe, Deliara and Warewolf Alpha's

Enemies: Overlord and Clouse

* * *

 **Clouse:**

Jacob Clouse is the original warrior of animals and is a werewolf. He had a interest in Willow and still did. When Willow said that she didn't love him and Lord Julien Declined his asking for his daughters hand he tried to use a Love potion on Willow. But one of the guards, Garroth, Found out and he told Lord Julien. Lord Julien banished Clouse to the mountains so he Wouldn't try to hurt his family again. But When Willow and the Warriors got to the mountains and he was enraged when he saw Willow sitting with Lloyd and having the ring on her finger. Clouse Knew that Lloyd and Garmadon were sabers and he tried to get Lloyd to turn Willow when she was under the effects of a forever potion of Love. But Lloyd defeated him and he was killed by a pack of Wolves.

Likes: Willow

Dislikes: Lloyd and Garmadon

Friends: No one

Enemies: Warriors, Nika, Zoe , Deliara, Garmadon and Lloyd

* * *

 **Luanne:**

Luanne is a pure blood wolf and was turned into a human by a strange man. It all started when a strange man cloaked in black came to her cave and started slaughtering her pack. She begged him to stop but when she looked up at him she saw he was a warewolf. She was frighted by the sight of him. When he stopped he demanded to become Alpha. Luanne decided to give up her place as alpha for the sake of her pack. When the strange man was about to leave he took a sapphire from the cave and asked Luanne to follow him He took her to a cabin on top of the mountain. he gave the emerald to a man that she couldn't see the face of. He made a potion. Turned to to Luanne and turned her human. Luanne had been a great help to the warriors when they were fighting Clouse

Likes: Being with her pack

Dislikes: Being human

Friends: Warriors, Nika, Zoe, Deliara, Lloyd and Wolves

Enemies; Clouse

* * *

 **Hope You guy's enjoyed this. Took me about too weeks to write this. Now I know I said all of my co's But the werewolves Alphas except a few are not mine and you don't really see any of the Alpha's in my stories. Also you may use my characters BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT IF YOU DO! Now I must go for now my friends. You guys are awesome! Bye!**


End file.
